Westward Ho the Wagons!
| runtime = 90 min. | language = English | country = United States | budget = | gross = $2.75 million (US)"Top Grosses of 1957", Variety, 8 January 1958: 30 }} Westward Ho the Wagons! is a 1956 American live-action Disney western film, aimed at family audiences. Based on Mary Jane Carr's novel Children of the Covered Wagon, the film was produced by Bill Walsh, directed by William Beaudine, and released to theatres on December 20, 1956 by Buena Vista Distribution Company. Fess Parker starred in the film, which also featured the final big-screen appearance of George Reeves. It was released on videotape in 1986 then March 18, 1997. The film was shot in Janss Conejo Ranch, now known as Wildwood Regional Park in Thousand Oaks, California.Schneider, Jerry L. (2015). Western Filming Locations Book 1. CP Entertainment Books. Page 116. .Fleming, E.J. (2010). The Movieland Directory: Nearly 30,000 Addresses of Celebrity Homes, Film Locations and Historical Sites in the Los Angeles Area, 1900–Present. McFarland. Page 48. . Four Mousketeers, from the "Mickey Mouse Club" were in the film: Tommy Cole, Doreen Tracey, Cubby O'Brian, and Karen Pendleton. The film was only a moderate success, and received mixed reviews. Fess Parker's version of the song "Wringle Wrangle" was released as a single. Plot A small group of families join together to travel to Oregon in 1846. Their leader is ostensibly James Stephen (George Reeves, TV's Superman), who has made the trip before, and is now bringing his family along. John Grayson (Fess Parker, TV's Daniel Boone), known as Doc for his ambition to study medicine, however, proves to be the real leader of the wagon train. The pioneers deal with the elements and occasional raids, but after hostile Pawnees drive off their spare horses, they realize they may not make it to the Oregon Territory. While stopping at Fort Laramie, the pioneer children make friends with Sioux children. After the Sioux chief's son is injured in an accident, Doc Grayson helps heal him, earning the trust of the Sioux. As the story ends, the Sioux warriors escort the wagon train safely through Pawnee territory. Cast :starring *Fess Parker as John 'Doc' Grayson * Kathleen Crowley as Laura Thompson * Jeff York as Hank Breckenridge :with * David Stollery as Dan Thompson * Sebastian Cabot as Bissonette * George Reeves as James Stephen :featuring * Doreen Tracey as Bobo Stephen * Barbara Woodell as Mrs. Stephen * John War Eagle as Wolf's Brother * Cubby O'Brien as Jerry Stephen * Tommy Cole as Jim Stephen * Leslie Bradley as Spencer Armitage * Morgan Woodward as Obie Foster * Iron Eyes Cody as Many Stars * Anthony Numkena as Little Thunder * Karen Pendleton as Myra Thompson * Jane Liddell as Ruth Benjamin * Jon Locke as Ed Benjamin Songs * Westward Ho the Wagons! - lyrics by Tom Blackburn and music by George Bruns * The Ballad of John Colter - lyrics by Tom Blackburn and music by George Bruns * Wringle Wrangle - written by Stan Jones * "I'm Lonely, My Darlin'" (based on Green Grow the Lilacs, Traditional) - lyrics by Fess Parker and music arrangement by George Bruns * Pioneer's Prayer (from The Vanishing Prairie) - lyrics by Hazel "Gil" George and music by Paul J. Smith See also *List of American films of 1956 References External links * * Category:1956 films Category:1950s Western (genre) films Category:American films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films directed by William Beaudine Category:Films produced by Bill Walsh (producer) Category:Films produced by Walt Disney Category:Films set in the 19th century Category:Films adapted into comics Category:Films scored by George Bruns